Random FitzSimmons Fluff Stories
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Random stories for the adorable FitzSimmons. I love the two of them and I can’t wait for season 6 and 7. Let me know if you like it. I’m doing stories on them throughout the whole series.
1. There For Me

Jemma was pulling open drawers trying to find gauze. She finally found some and desperately scrubbed Skye's blood off her hands, but as she did, she felt all her emotions crashing into her all at once. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she replayed the image of Skye, shot and bleeding on the floor, and then the long intense seconds where Coulson had yelled at her to find out if Skye was going to make it.

She heard footsteps behind her and she felt a hand reach to her shoulder, turn her around and embrace her. She felt the familiar scent of metal and pine as she felt Fitz hug her, tightly as she cried on and on, her tears wetting his shirt, but he didn't care.

After a while, Jemma felt she'd cried the emotions out of her, and she suddenly felt drained of all energy as the adrenaline rush she had from the whole day wore off, and she was barely able to stand up. If not for Fitz, she would've fallen and probably gotten knocked unconscious.

Fitz realized that Jemma was drowsy after she'd stopped crying, and he looked down to confirm. Jemma's forehead rested against his chest, her breaths were ragged and slow, and he slowly moved down, cupping her legs with his hand while his other held her back and he slowly carried Jemma back to her bunk on the Bus.

He slowly put her in her bed, and pulled her covers over her, keeping her warm. He was about to leave when Jemma started to mumble and Fitz turned to his best friend.Never in the long time that they had known each other had he heard her sleep talk.

He listened to her mumbling for several seconds, and was about to leave when she started saying,"No please don't go. Don't leave me Skye. Don't leave, stay with me Skye."

Fitz paused once again, realizing Jemma was having a nightmare. He quickly moved to Jemma's side, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly as if to let her know he was there.

Minutes later, Fitz's legs were cramping and he winced as he stood up. He felt some tingles as he did it, and Jemma felt the movement and had started mumbling again.

Fitz kept holding her hand as he laid down on the cold hard floor, and slowly fell asleep.

Jemma woke hours later, and she laid there, surrounded by warmth. She was confused, how was she in her bed, and she slowly sat up and felt hers and Fitz's hand still entwined. She looked at him, laying on the cold floor, while she was wrapped snuggly in her bed. Jemma frowned as she saw him shiver slightly, and she went over what had happened. She remembered crying on Fitz's chest, breaking down was more like it, and then she fell asleep. Fitz must've taken me to my bunk and stayed with me.

Fitz shivered again and Jemma could feel how cold his hand was against hers. Jemma quickly threw off her covers and pulled them off her bed, and she moved to the floor. She quickly snuggled next to him, and covered them both in her blankets, and she slowly felt Fitz's body temperature rising. She intertwined her fingers with his, and the movement woke Fitz up. He jolted up, Jemma was startled as she realized something was wrong instantly. Fitz wasn't breathing right, as he panted, he was focused straight at the door of Jemma's bunk, but in his mind, the events of Skye being placed in the hyperbaric chamber. But this time, Skye's temperature wasn't dropping, and she wasn't breathing. Fitz panicked as he 'watched' his friend die, while Jemma tried to shake him out of it.

"It's all my fault." Fitz whispered. Jemma's hands reached up to his Fitz's face, as she felt tears slowly role down Fitz's face.

"Fitz. It's fine, look at me Fitz. Wake up!" She said repeatedly, but nothing happened.

"Fitz. It wasn't your fault, Skye's alive!" She yelled and that seemed to work.

Fitz gasped as he saw Jemma in front of him, his eyes scanned her face and her eyes scanned his.

"I shouldn't have let her go after Quinn." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault Fitz. When have you ever stopped Skye once she's set her mind to it."

"What was I thinking. We should've just stayed on the bloody train." He said, slowly breathing." Fitz said, tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

Jemma was tearing up again, looking at Fitz crying shocked her. She remembered when she and Fitz had shared a dorm together at MIT, she'd cried several times, and Fitz was there to console her and cheer her up. Now, here she was, consoling him. He was always there for her, and now she was going to be there for him. She wiped his cheeks and moved her body on his, straddling his lap. "Fitz. Look at me, not a single that that happened to Skye was your fault. Skye is fine, and so are you. No one blames you for this." She said as she leaned forward and her forehead pressed against his. Fitz closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and minutes later, his mind was cleared. Jemma hugged him tightly when he had calmed down, and Fitz slowly wrapped his hands around her back. "Jemma what's wrong?" He asked as he felt her grip around him tighten. "You've always been there for me whenever I cried or had some breakdown. Now I'm there for you." She said to him. Fitz heard her and smiled, he embraced her tighter they didn't release each other for several minutes. His back ached from the position but he didn't care a bit. When they finally released each other, they stared at each other.

They slowly rested against the side of Jemma's bed, and they talked about how different their lives were when they were in MIT, compared to now. They kept talking until Fitz's stomach growled loudly, and he paused trying to stop it. He hadn't had one of these fun work-free moments with Jemma in so long, but she heard his stomach and she arched her eyebrow.

"Hungry are we?" She teased him, realizing that they both hadn't eaten anything in nearly 24 hours.

"Come on. I've still got some of my home-made pesto aioli, and we've still got some bread and meat left." She said as she got up and made her way to her door. Fitz followed her, and they went to the kitchen. Minutes later, they were both chatting and eating, and Jemma couldn't remember the last time she and Fitz had a moment like this, must've been their last Spring Break at MIT before they graduated early.

Nearly 2 hours later, they had finished eating, moved back to Jemma's bed, and were snuggling together while watching The Office (U.S.). Fitz was snacking on some crisps when May had knocked on Jemma's door telling them to get ready. They had arrived at a SHIELD hospital so Skye could be treated.

They quickly got out of the bed and made their way to the Jeeps where they sat in the back, they held hands, and Jemma rested her head against Fitz's shoulder, and when they sat in the waiting room, they sat the same on the couch.

May, Coulson, and Ward noticed the new closeness between the two friends but they didn't care. This was only the start of FitzSimmons new relationship, and they had Skye to thank. And when she woke up, they did just that.


	2. This? Now?

Fitz was packing his equipment for the mission to board the freighter taken over by the Inhumans. He was checking over one of the disruptors to make sure it would work when he heard a voice behind him.

"You'll be careful?" He didn't need to know it was Jemma, but he did anyway.

"No. I'll get the job done." He replied turning back to the other disruptors.

"Well... just... just please watch your back because I just saw Hunter and Bobbi and it made me realize that we- we nev... we never finished talking about what you said at the bottom of the ocean." Jemma said, quickly and standing still.

Fitz paused when she said the last part and put down the last disruptor and turned to face her partially.

"This? Now? You want to talk about this now?" He asked and he saw tears in Jenna's eyes. His old self would've instantly worried about her, asking her what's wrong but he knew that he wasn't that Fitz anymore. And she wasn't the old Jemma anymore. Hunter was right and he knew it, Fitz had to be different because he was different.

Yeah, he had hypoxia, but he'd gotten better, but not himself. And when he needed Jemma the most, she left him, all because of what he'd told her at the bottom of the bloody ocean. And now... now she wanted to bring it up again.

He was still looking at her over his right shoulder and saw her shuffle her feet.

"No. No..." she chuckled, but Fitz knew that chuckle was anything but a real chuckle. It was one of her fake laughs she would make to hide how she felt. He turned away from her, not wanting to see her cry because if he did, he couldn't stop himself from acting like the old Fitz would. He slipped the backpack on and put two things in his pockets.

"No. I'm just glad that we're friends again. It means a lot." She said. "Perhaps when you get back from your mission we can talk about it." She continued.

Fitz turned to face her, but he was looking down.

"It's co- Its... There's nothing to talk about." He finally said and started to walk past her.

Jemma's hand stretched out and grabbed his left hand and she stepped closer to him. Fitz turned to look at her and his eyes met hers.

"Maybe there is." She said to him, her face looked hopeful and they stood there for several seconds.

They were still holding hands and Fitz was starting to think that listening to Hunter's advice was wrong and he took a step towards Jemma but was stopped when they both heard Coulson's voice, calling him.

"Agent Fitz. It's time to go." Coulson said as he stood in the doorway, Fitz looked at him and nodded and Coulson left making his way to the Quinjet. Fitz turned to look at Jemma once more and he knew that if he went on this mission and wasn't clearheaded, he'd fail.

"I'm sorry Jemma. There isn't." He said and he could practically see her hope get crushed to pieces but she kept herself together. Her hand let go of his and he walked out, going in the direction Coulson had gone. He'd barely turned the corner when he heard a heart-wrenching whimper come from the room he'd been in with Jemma. He absentmindedly walked back to the room, pausing just outside the doorway and heard Jemma crying.

It was the intake of breath and whimpering that got to him, and he watched as his best friend cried because of what he'd done. A small part of him was glad to know Jemma knew what it felt like to be rejected like how she'd rejected him.

That small part instantly vaporized when she heard her mutter something to herself.

"It's all my bloody fault." Jemma cried as she stood there. Fitz walked in and dropped the bag off his shoulders, and she heard the bag fall. She wiped her tears away and turned, not knowing who it was behind her but she suddenly felt a pair of lips meet hers and her watery eyes cleared for a second to show Fitz. He broke the kiss, and quickly apologized to her and she quickly hugged him, kissing him back. Her hands traveled up to his curly hair as he kissed her back, his hands bringing her close to his body.

"Ahem." They heard behind them and Fitz and Simmons quickly disentangled themselves to turn to see Coulson who's facial was surprisingly happy.

"Bout time. And not to ruin this moment but we do have a mission Fitz." He said as he left yet again.

Fitz turned to face Jemma and kissed her lips once more.

"I'll be careful." He said as he winked at her once more and walked out, following Coulson.

5 Hours Later: Fitz, Coulson, May, Skye and all the other agents were on the Quinjet. Mack was busy conversing with another agent and when the landing gear finally lowered, Fitz was nearly tackled by Jemma. He embraced her and she kissed him in front of everyone.

"About time." Said both May and Skye.

"Funny that's what I said earlier." Coulson said.

"Earlier?" Skye asked.

"We've got a lot to update you on Skye." Fitz said as Jemma moved to his left, still hugging him.


End file.
